


Something A Little Crazy

by 4LiberTEA



Category: Hunter X Hunter, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Danger, Explosions, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fun, Girls' Night Out, Guns, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Madness, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Plot Twists, Requiem, Romance, Sexy, Singing, Violence, Weapons, fanfic about a real person, mafia, our world AU, thrills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4LiberTEA/pseuds/4LiberTEA
Summary: Ever wished to walk into a bar, lock eyes with the hottest guy in the room, exchange flirty banter over a few drinks, and just end up having the most thrilling night of your life? Most probably, I would say. Many people play out such scenarios when they're lying in their bed after watching a rom-com, dreaming of the perfect, most unexpected night. Many people yes, however, Sydney was not one of those people, or at least, nothing she could have ever come up with would have come close to what really happened that one July evening.*This is a fanfiction about a person on TikTok. I took the liberty to write this for her but if she feels uncomfortable about it I will immediately delete this. Also please keep in mind that I have never watched HxH but I did my best to portray Hisoka as he is in the anime all the while making him into my own creation (sort of), so forgive me for character flaws.If you are Morallygreyismyfavcolor, then I hope you like this!
Relationships: Hisoka/Morallygreyismyfavcolor, Hisoka/Sydney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Something A Little Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morallygreyismyfavcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morallygreyismyfavcolor/gifts).



> This one-shot was inspired by and written for morallygreyismyfavcolor, but anyone else is welcome to read this.
> 
> If you are Sydney, please let me know if any descriptions or scenarios are disturbing, if so, I can change them or take down the entire fic. I hope I did not offend you and that you can enjoy this like you would any other fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ever wished to walk into a bar, lock eyes with the hottest guy in the room, exchange flirty banter over a few drinks, and just end up having the most thrilling night of your life? Most probably, I would say. Many people play out such scenarios when they're lying in their bed after watching a rom-com, dreaming of the most perfect, most unexpected night. Many people yes, however, Sydney was not one of those people, or at least, nothing she could have ever come up with would have come close to what really happened that one July evening.

It was girls' night, and Sydney was very excited to to let her hair down after a long week at work. The plan was to dress up very nicely, have a few drinks at a fancy bar downtown, dance until high heels were stranded under tables, and maybe even flirt with cute guys a little bit too, after all, the sky is the limit. For this fun occasion, Sydney tied half of her long, brown hair into a ponytail so that her hair would be out of her eyes but would still flow down her back as she danced. She picked out one of her favorite dresses: a simple scarlet dress reaching just above her knees. To compliment its V-neck, she adorned her collar with a golden necklace. Her makeup was discreet except for her lips which she painted a dark, matte red. She carried a small purse with her phone, wallet, and some band-aids inside, in case her heels ended up killing her feet sooner than she had expected. After one last look in the mirror, she smiled to herself and joined her friends who were picking her up outside her apartment.

The bar entrance was much more crowded than anticipated. The girls were a little disappointed to have to wait outside for so long, but they were able to chat and joke around, which only pumped their blood with more adrenaline. While waiting in line, they overhead some people talking about a new singer making his debut at the bar. Apparently, he was supposed to be pretty good, hence the crowd despite it being his first official gig. The girls looked at each other with excitement—live music always makes a night better.

Finally inside, Sydney and her friends went to the bar to order drinks. The brunette took her favorite beverage and followed her group until they found a free table. As soon as they did, the music turned down as the lights did.

"Oh, I think it's about to start," whispered Sydney's friend.

The crowd's chatter died down until it was nothing more than a murmur. Percussions began playing a soft, upbeat tune. Soon after, a guitar and bass joined to create a lively melody. Sydney tried to see the stage, but a lot of people were standing and blocking her view. She shrugged, knowing that listening to the music was what mattered, not whatever was happening onstage.

A low, smoky voice suddenly traveled across the entire room. Its smooth sound rippled off Sydney's skin, making goosebumps travel up her arms. She put her drink down before her fingers would let go. Each word the voice sang sent waves of adoration up and down the brunette's spine. It was like listening to the voice of your deepest desires, murmuring all the things you love while begging you to enjoy every moment of pleasure. The man sang with frightening passion, pouring out heartfelt emotions at every syllable. It was impossible not to feel something enticing while listening to his touching declaration.

Sydney closed her eyes to let herself drift off with the words as they carried her away to a wild dream. She felt like the voice was teasing her, calling out to her yet fleeing her presence. Her thoughts danced along to the music, inviting the voice to waltz with her. Alone with nothing but sounds, Sydney danced with that enchanting voice, savoring the feeling of total freedom.

Before she even realized it, the song was over. Everyone was applauding and cheering. She jolted up from her dream with a drumming heart. Looking around the table she saw her friends clapping happily. Without thinking, she joined them as well, this time standing up to try and see who was the person that voice belonged to. Yet again, too many people were rustling near the stage, hiding the talented singer from her. Once the applause died down, the man began a lively song, the band following his voice with vehemence.

"Come on, let's go dance now," suggested one of the girls.

The rest of the group agreed, leaving their empty glasses on the table, and sauntered to the dance floor. Again, Sydney let herself melt into the voice as it embraced her delicately. Her entire body dissolved into a state of liberation; she moved without thought nor worry, simply letting the music guide her limbs. After a while, the band stopped playing, letting the DJ take over. Sydney and her friends twirled, jumped, and swayed along to the songs with extreme delight.

In need of catching her breath, Sydney told her friends she would be at the bar for a while. She sat at a stool and ordered an orange juice to give her some more energy for the rest of the night. As she waited, she dabbed her face with a tissue to collect the sweat from the intense dancing. Her feet were starting to feel sore but it was nothing a short break could not fix. The bartender set the drink over a square napkin, adding an orange slice on the brim of the glass.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" asked the brunette.

"It's my treat," replied a sultry voice from behind her.

Sydney turned around to see a tall, drop-dead gorgeous man smiling at her. The seductive gleam in his eyes made her heart flutter in ways she had never experienced before. The bar around her stood still, time pausing for a few seconds just to let her process what she was witnessing. The man had a thin, pale face with a sharp jawline shaping the visage into a masterpiece worthy of being sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His sly, golden eyes were slightly covered by his crimson-colored hair, which made his gaze seem like it withheld secrets no one had ever thought of uncovering—perhaps for a good reason. The navy-blue suit he was wearing was simple yet elegant, giving him a sophisticated and princely appearance. He seemed just a little older than Sydney, and his undeniably handsome features were most definitely her type.

"That is, if you would let me," said the man upon noticing Sydney's long silence.

This unpaused the world and Sydney was once again aware of her bustling surroundings. She let out a shaky breath while searching for a smart thing to say. "No– I mean– you don't have to, but, I wouldn't– I don't mind," she stammered helplessly. Her beating heart was distracting her from finding strings of words that made sense, so her mind was left with poor fragments of thoughts never truly completed.

"I would love to then," he smirked, sliding the bartender a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you."

"My pleasure," he purred, leaning against the bar counter.

A rush of thrills trickled up Sydney's spine which made her straighten her back abruptly. It was at that moment she recognized the voice: it was the one singing onstage earlier that evening, the one that so unexpectedly affected every living cell her in her body. Her eyes remained fixed on his charming face—the voice matched the man's essence in ways Sydney could not yet fathom.

"My name is Hisoka, by the way," the man introduced himself. He raised one finger to the bartender who nodded in response. "And what might be your lovely name?"

"Oh, I'm Sydney," replied the brunette, slowly regaining control over her thoughts and tongue. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

The bartender handed Hisoka a martini with a bowl of peanuts. The latter took the pick which skewered the olive and dropped the fruit onto his tongue, curling it inside his mouth.

To avoid ogling too hard, Sydney began small talk, "So, do you come to this bar often?"

"I'm not from exactly from here, so no. This is my first time, visiting and performing."

"Right, I heard your songs. You have a really impressive voice," said Sydney while sipping her beverage.

"Thank you, I'm glad you appreciated my singing."

From the corner of her eyes Sydney noticed one of her friends waving at her. She was pointing to Hisoka and holding her thumb up then down with a perplexed face. Sydney smiled reassuringly, nodding and holding a thumb up in response. The girl gave her an "okay" sign before pointing to her cellphone. She went to join the group again as Sydney concentrated on her conversation with the attractive man. They pleasantly bantered with bright grins and shiny eyes. They talked about a great variety of subjects starting from Hisoka's songs to what drove them as people in this world. The brunette felt a twinge of excitement lodged in her chest every time Hisoka gently brushed her arm. They were getting along swimmingly, which Sydney appreciated very much due to her ardent attraction to the handsome fellow.

"What are you doing the rest of the night, darling?" inquired Hisoka as he finished his martini.

"Um, well, I," fumbled Sydney, her cheeks growing red. She did not really know how to respond to such a question. He leaned forward and brought his lips close to the side of her face.

"Because I love doing something crazy before a night ends, and doing something crazy with you is what I want right now," he said in a low rumble. The warm breath coming out of his mouth hit the back of her neck. Her skin titillated at the invisible touch.

"What do you have in mind?" she replied, tugging on her necklace.

Hisoka grinned widely.

*

While on her way out of the bar, Sydney texted her friends telling them she was leaving with someone. Her mind was rushing through scenarios of all kinds. What she was doing was madness, yet she never wanted to do anything as badly as she did this. Something about the intriguing man lured her into his fantastic games; that voice implored her to do its every bidding, it wrapped itself around her head and purred lovingly until Sydney forgot about everything around her.

"Are you coming?"

Sydney raised her head from her phone. She was still standing near the bar's entrance. Hisoka was standing in front of a black limousine, holding a door open. The brunette put away her cellphone and advanced toward the vehicle. The tall man spread his arm toward the inside while holding out his other hand so that Sydney could balance herself on it as she bent down to enter the limousine. He followed suit as soon as she was comfortably seated. Inside the fancy automobile were soft leather seats along the sides, a mini bar behind the chauffeur's seat, and dim lights on the ceiling. Faint music covered the hum of the engine and created a tranquil, amorous atmosphere. Hisoka laid an arm over the seat behind Sydney, crossing one leg over the other as he talked to her.

"Would you like to drink anything? Wine? Champagne? Cranberry juice?"

The young woman laughed at his teasing remark. She politely declined. Hisoka nodded, then proceeded to pour himself a champagne flute.

"Then may I interest you in some close-up magic instead?"

To this, Sydney responded enthusiastically—unfortunately, cheesy tricks worked wonders on her since she had always found magic absurdly fascinating. "I would love that," she said, resting her chin on her hand flirtatiously.

Hisoka pulled out a deck of cards from under his blazer jacket. He shuffled them by holding two halves of the deck in each hand and letting them riffle through his fingers until they merged together. He then performed divination tricks asking Sydney to look at a card and tell him if he pulled out the correct one after it mingling with the rest of the deck. They laughed together while Hisoka kept flinging out cards from seemingly impossible places.

"Check your heart," he said lifting his chin to point at Sydney's chest. She frowned but looked down nonetheless. The brunette gasped as she reached under her dress, pulling out a card from her bra. She blushed in embarrassment.

"How did you–"

"A magician never reveals their secrets," winked Hisoka.

She looked at the card. "The ace of hearts, nicely done."

The seductive man plucked the card out of her hands, threw it in with the rest of the deck, and shuffled them by letting the cards drop from one hand to the other. He held his hand out open in front of Sydney, displaying its bareness. Suddenly, out of no where, he whipped out a card which promptly stuck itself between two of his fingers. He moved it forward.

"Here, take it. As a gift."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the Queen of Hearts for the ruler of my own," he grinned.

Sydney hated how much she loved that line. She took the card and admired it. The drawing was in a traditional French renaissance style, depicting a beautiful woman in robes and pearls. "Thank you," she whispered, raising her gaze only to meet Hisoka's eyes devouring her.

The space between them seemed huge, especially when all Sydney wanted was to be as close to the man as possible. They finally leaned over until their lips met. Hisoka snaked his hand behind her neck, holding her as such while they kissed. Sydney's chest bubbled with bliss and exhilaration. Her mind sunk into a tranquil pool of nothingness, enjoying the moment as it was, thinking of nothing but the thrill of Hisoka's lips on hers.

However, their kiss was cut short as the car came to an abrupt stop. Both Hisoka and Sydney were propelled down the seats, Hisoka hovering over Sydney. Shouts came from outside the limousine. A gunshot shattered the driver's window. Sydney shrieked and covered her head with her arms. The door to the back was ripped open and a man stepped inside. He yanked Hisoka out then reached over to grab the cowering brunette. She screamed and struggled but the man gripped her arm tightly to the point where it bruised. He dragged her out of the automobile as another man doused the vehicle in gasoline. Once they were a safe distance from it, the guy shot multiple bullets at the hood of the car to create sparks. The fancy car burst into flames. The insatiable ignition gnawed its way all over the limousine until it was entirely consumed by fire.

The armed criminals pushed Hisoka and Sydney away from the flames. The brunette flailed her arms and legs as she screamed for help. She looked around for anyone to save them but they were in a part of town she did not recognize, and no one seemed to be in the vicinity. She turned over to Hisoka who was calmly walking despite two men holding him from behind and pulling at his hair. It was difficult to say for sure, but Sydney saw what she thought was a glimpse of a smirk.

They were shoved into a back alley, then past a door leading through a dirty kitchen. From there, they were ushered into a dark room where a middle-aged Asian man sat at a dimly lit desk. Weapons were sprawled over its surface, displayed like one would display their stamp collection. Hisoka and Sydney were forced to kneel in front of the desk. One of the henchmen violently ripped the brunette's purse off her shoulder before taking out her phone from it. He slid the device in his pocket after casting the purse to the side of the room. The man in charge waved his hand at his accomplices. They all exited save one. He cocked his gun and held it behind Hisoka's head. Sydney's face was streaked with tears and she had to use all of her energy to keep her breaths somewhat even.

The boss crossed his hands then rested his chin over them. He began speaking in what Sydney believed to be Japanese. He seemed infuriated yet hid it behind a calm expression, only making him even more terrifying. Hisoka replied with complete nonchalance, staring at the man defiantly. This angered the man further. He stood up and walked around his desk. He asked a question. Hisoka raised an eyebrow yet remained silent. Losing his temper, the shady boss threw a punch in the singer's face. Sydney cried out in shock. She trembled as the man stared at her in contempt. He sighed then trudged back to his chair. Hisoka had his head lowered, hair dangling in front of his eyes. Some blood trailed down the bridge of his nose all the way to his chin, dripping to his knees. His bloodied lips stretched into a sly smile as he swept his tongue over them, letting a chuckle erupt from the back of his throat. The man and him continued talking morbidly. Hisoka's voice was a low rumble like when he and Sydney were talking; it was filled with desire and conceit, a mixture that was incredibly frustrating all the while being irresistible.

Out of the blue and with sudden rapid movements, Hisoka reached behind his head to grab the gun held against it. He pulled the man's arm over his head then stood up, catapulting the goon over his body and onto the desk in front of him. Sydney reacted upon instinct and dove to the ground, grabbing the gun threatening Hisoka just moments before. At the same time, the tall man lunged at the desk and whacked the boss on the head with one of his own heavy rifles, effectively knocking him out. Crawling against the wall, Sydney cocked the gun and pointed it at Hisoka with two tense yet shaky hands around the grip.

"What is going on? Why are we here?" she demanded.

Hisoka stared down at her through narrow eyes. He combed his fingers through his hair, pushing them back to reveal his eager eyes better. With a bewitching grin he replied, "Just an unfortunate setback. We'll get on our way soon darling, don't worry."

He removed his suit jacket, exposing his toned upper-body under the tight shirt. He held the jacket out at arms length, silently asking Sydney if she would accept it. The brunette lowered the gun still on her guard. Hisoka slowly approached her, never breaking eye contact as he gently placed the jacket over her bare shoulders. He kneeled down in front of her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Follow me," he said in a sensuous murmur.

Sydney's heart tightened in her chest. Feelings of fear and confusion clamped all over her body, freezing each of her muscles. All she could do was watch Hisoka's face with trembling eyes as he stared at her with a dangerous hunger. She did not know what to do, whether she should run from him or remain close to him. What she was experiencing was insane—it was straight out of a movie. However, unlike the movies, running out of a mafia hideout guns a-blazing was not the most probable course that would insure your safety. Nevertheless, Sydney knew she could not flee alone, and despite her instincts telling her it was a perilous choice, she was inclined to trust Hisoka with her life, no matter what that entailed. 

During her rumination, Sydney's gaze fell upon a crumpled piece of paper laying on the floor. She recognized it as the playing card Hisoka had gifted her just before they were ambushed. It must have never left her clenched palm as she was dragged out of the limousine to the sketchy building. She reached out to grab it, holding the wrinkled card in the palm of her hand. Her thumb brushed against the dusty surface to clear the queen's stoic face. The brunette slid the card between her chest and her bra for safekeeping.

"Alright," she said sternly.

Hisoka held out his hand to help Sydney stand up. She slid her arms through the jacket and gathered all of her hair up to tie it into a high ponytail. It was a stroke of luck that she had chosen her comfortable strapped heels for the night because she now realized she would need the steady grip. Before following the mysterious man to the door, Sydney picked up her purse from the ground and swung it over her shoulder. It was not much, but maybe those band-aids might come in handy after all.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, well, just cock it like you did before and pull the trigger on anything that moves, it shouldn't be too hard for you, I'm sure. I'll handle the rest."

He pulled out a small pink square wrapped in a white paper from his pocket. It looked like bubblegum but something told Sydney it was much more than that.

"Stay close behind me and do everything I say," ordered Hisoka, leering down at the brunette.

She smirked back, holding the gun up to her chest. "Whatever you say, Ace."

This earned a wide grin from Hisoka. He bent down and pressed his lips against Sydney's with an unrestrained passion. The young woman was caught off guard, but she did not resist, instead, kissing back like it was the last time she would ever taste someone else's lips. She tasted Hisoka's blood off his lips, and in a disturbing way, she liked it. They unhooked from the kiss and observed one another longingly. Suddenly, Hisoka pulled the wrapping paper off the gum using his teeth, swung the door open and tossed the rectangle object into the hall. He shut the door and pressed Sydney against the wall, caging her in with his bent arms beside her head, face lowered near hers. An explosion shattered the door open, but Hisoka remained hovering over the brunette, protecting her from the debris and flames.

"Let's go."

He stepped into the hallway and grabbed the first weapon he found lying next to a recently carbonated man. The couple trudged through the destroyed corridor, shooting at any person who dared show their face to them. Smoke and bullets rose in the air. Deafening shots echoed in the young woman's ears. Her feet were cut open from broken glass, her arms were sore from straining her muscles so hard in an attempt to keep the gun from recoiling in her face, and the heat from the confrontation burned against her skin. Even with all this ailing her stupefied body, she felt no pain, or at least, the pain did not bother her in the slightest. The young woman was on another plane of existence, one where adrenaline ruled over her. 

Sydney had no idea what she was doing, nor what she would do once the entire mess was over. Nothing really mattered to her at that moment except the feeling of unprecedented ecstasy coursing through her blood, fueling her brain and exhilarating her mind. A newfound excitement twinkled in her eyes as she followed Hisoka through the rubble. They were both grinning deviously with a crazed flame in their eyes. In the end, they had indeed done something crazy before the night was over, however, their wild escape was far from being the last demented thing they would do together that night, or the nights to follow.


End file.
